I Don't Love Him!
by Chikaru-chan
Summary: Kurogane and Fai get caught in a odd position and now everyone thinks they're together. Now a series
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP not me**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Couples: KuroFai**

**Comments before fanfic: **This is an oneshot just because of boredom. This fanfic is just a bunch of really short chapters xD After this, I may not write anything for awhile so, enjoy!

**I Don't Love Him!**

Kurogane was sitting down in his chair being bugged by a certain blond mage. This time, however, he was going to far, Fai was finally crossing the line.

"Kuro-grumpy, help me!"

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"It won't be hard, Kuro-sweet." said Fai, "I just need someone to help me bake!"

"Get Sakura." he grunted.

"But she's tired!" Fai complained, "PLEASE! Come on, Kuro-cake!"

The nicknames just got weirder and weirder and Kurogane just got madder and madder. "I won't do it! I'm a warrior not a cook!" he shouted.

Fai resorted to a cheap tactic to get the ninja to help...giving him a pathetic look.

"That won't work!" said Kurogane looking away angrily.

"Please..." said Fai, "Kuro-brownie."

That nickname sent him over the edge, "YOU BASTARD!"

Kurogane got up from his chair and pushed Fai into a wall. He pinned him to the wall and put his face close to Fai's so, that their eyes met. Kurogane saw pure fear in Fai's eyes while Fai saw pure hatred and anger in Kurogane's.

Fai gulped and thought,_ 'If Ashura doesn't kill me, he will...'_

Kurogane whispered something in Fai's ear, "You are gonna die."

A voice came from behind them, "Kurogane, I'm ready for train...Oh."

Kurogane turned his head to see a blushing Syaoran. _'Why is his face red?' _thought Kurogane, _'There shouldn't be a reason for...Oh Shit.'_

Kurogane realized how odd this position looked...Kurogane pinning Fai to a wall, their faces only a inch away from each other. If you didn't have a clue what was going on you would probably think...

"S-sorry!" stammered Syaoran turning around, "I didn't mean to interrupt! I didn't know you were both...together."

Fai started to laugh so hard, he looked as if he couldn't breath. Kurogane on the other hand, was turning a bright red. He released Fai and began to try and explain, "It's not what it looks like! I was gonna kill him not kiss him! I don't love the mage, at all!"

"Y-yes sir!" Syaoran replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I'm not lying!" shouted Kurogane.

"I know! Now excuse me, I have to...uhhhh check on Sakura." Syaoran left as fast as he could after he finished the sentence.

Fai stopped laughing for a moment to say one sentence, "That was fun...right, Kuro-lover."

Kurogane glared at him with all his might...

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"You know, I wasn't really going to kiss him...Raise your sword a bit."

"Of course, Kurogane. Yes, Kurogane." said Syaoran still having doubt in his voice.

"You still don't believe me." said Kurogane as calmly as he possibly could, "I'm dead serious, I wasn't...Higher."

Syaoran raised his sword a bit more and finally said something honest, "I'm sorry, Kurogane but you did look like you were going to kiss him..."

"NEVER! I would never do that!!! Other than what you saw, why do you think were together?!?...HIGHER!" shouted Kurogane.

He did what he was told, "W-well...Honestly...Fai does flirt with you a LOT."

Kurogane thought about it and sadly, it was true. "That bastard..." he muttered.

"See." said Syaoran, "Even you get it."

The ninja put his palm on his forehead and didn't look at Syaoran, he just guessed what was wrong with student's sword, "But if I say it's not true, it's not true...Higher."

"Sorry..."

"You're a fool...Higher."

"Um Kurogane...?"

"WHAT?!?" he shouted, "If this is a question about my relationship with Fai, I'm gonna kill you!"

"No... It's just...I can't get my sword any higher."

Kurogane looked up and saw Syaoran on the tips of his toes holding the sword as high as he could.

He sighed, "You're done for the day."

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Kurogane was leaning against the wall, avoiding the mage at all costs.

_'I don't love the mage. Syaoran is just a fool...' _

Kurogane thought those kind of thoughts until Sakura came over to him.

"Kurogane...I just talked to Syaoran and..."

The ninja rolled his eyes, "Oh crap..."

Sakura face became serious, "Unlike Syaoran, I'm a little more open minded so...Please tell me the truth. Are you with Fai?"

"NO! NEVER! Not in a billion years!!"

"Please don't lie to me." said Sakura, "I won't judge you...I promise."

"Look, I've never kissed him...Hell, I've never even had my first kiss!"

She raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Kurogane nodded rapidly, "Yes! It was a misunderstanding!"

The princess smiled, "Good. I'll tell-"

At the same moment, Fai skipped out of the kitchen and put his arms around Kurogane's waist and hugged him. "Thanks, for the brownie recipe! It's really good, Kuro-cutie!"

Fai let go and skipped back in the kitchen. Kurogane blushed and turned to Sakura, "Look, I didn't-"

Sakura turned around and began to walk away, "Yeah, you both are SO not together...NOT!"

Kurogane's face was not red from embarrassment, it was red from anger. Fai was going to die...Right here and now.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Fai was humming a soft tune while he took the brownies out of the oven. He heard stomping noises from behind him, "Hello Kuro-lover!

The mage turned around and saw Kurogane REALLY mad. He was so mad, Fai saw imaginary flames around him.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Fai quickly grabbed a brownie from the tray and shoved it in Kurogane's mouth to calm him down but the imaginary flames seemed to get bigger.

"Not ONLY did you just shove that sugary crap down my throat, the kid and the princess thinks were together!" he shouted.

"Well...that is true, we ARE together." said Fai smiling.

"WE'RE NOT!" Kurogane screamed.

Fai was getting scared. So scared that his life was flashing through his eyes. "So that's where I put the toaster..." he laughed nervously.

The mage backed away while the ninja stepped toward him. Kurogane rolled up his sleeve, "I'm gonna enjoy this..."

Fai backed into the oven, he was trapped. Kurogane raised his fist, "When I'm done with you won't be the sam-"

At that moment, Kurogane tripped on a green mat on the floor and fell on top of Fai. His hands were placed near Fai's hips and their lips accidentally smashed against each other. Both of them blushed a bright red but oddly enough, didn't move from their position. Something about Fai's lips made him want to stay.

Both Kurogane and Fai heard a squeak from behind. Kurogane pushed himself away from Fai and turned his head. He saw (with absolute horror) Syaoran, Sakura, and even Mokona staring at them with pure shock.

"Bad, Kuro-daddy!" said Mokona, "If you're gonna do that, do it in the bedroom!"

Syaoran's jaw dropped to his chest, his face was pale and could barely form a sentence. "W-wha-? H-how? W-why?"

"It's not what it what it looks like!" shouted Kurogane.

"It looked like you were kissing him to me." said Sakura. "And you said you never kissed anyone before so that was..."

Fai looked shocked, "Your first kiss!"

"B-but I tripped and...and..."

Fai only made it worse, "Hyuu! Kuro-lover is a great kisser!"

"Was that Fai-mommy's first kiss too?" asked Mokona.

Fai nodded, "U-huh."

Kurogane was tired of hearing this and walked out of the room. He sat down in his chair and thought the same thought over and over...

_'I don't love Fai...I don't love Fai...I don't love Fai...I don't love Fai...I don't love Fai...I love Fai...I mean, I don't love Fai!...Right?'_

-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

THE END I hope you like it! It may take me awhile to finish something I'm working on but I'll try and hurry up xd


	2. Chapter 2: I Won't Lost to Him!

**Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP not me**

**Rating: T just in case**

**Couples: KuroFai**

**Comments before fanfic: **I NEEDED to update so, I decided to continue this XD

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

**I Don't Love Him**

**Chapter 2: I Won't Lose To Him**

"Ugh Kuro-puu, can we stop?" complained the mage, "We've been playing this for hours."

"NO!" snarled Kurogane, "Not until I beat you!"

"I've beat you 57 times!" Fai shouted, "Can you deal with the fact that I'm better than you at this one game?!?"

The ninja glared at him, "Never!...Now, do you have any fives?"

Fai sighed, "No. Go fish."

Kurogane grumbled and pick up a card and added it to his hand. "Your turn, mage." he growled.

He didn't even look at his hand, "Do you have any sevens?"

Kurogane's eyes widen, "How do you-?!?" He sighed and handed him the card.

Fai grabbed the card, "Thank you, Kuro-fish"

"Now mage, do you have any-"

The blond wagged his finger, "Sorry Kuro-woof, I won." It was true, Fai had no more cards in his hand and had more groups of four than the competitive ninja.

The ninja threw his cards on the ground, "Damn it!"

Fai saw a chance to escape, "Sorry Kuro-loser! I have to cook dinner!"

The mage ran as fast as his legs would let him. He got to the kitchen doorway when something tugged on his arm making him go no further. "After your done, we're playing again." said the monster that was holding him back.

"Okay then," said Fai trying not to sound disappointed, "but this time let's play hearts. I'm really horrible at that game."

* * *

Dinner was same as it was everyday: Syaoran reading a book about the town's legends, Sakura eating silently until someone said something, Kurogane trying to figure out how to use a fork and knife, Mokona enjoying her meal so much, her mouth is always stuffed, and Fai trying to come up with something to say to start a conversation.

Which he did, "So, Syaoran did you find anything out about the feather?"

Syaoran looked up from his book, "Yes, I did. The closest legend that could be the feather is about this man and woman. They fall in love with each other but cannot be together because her father will not allow it. One day as the man was walking, he found a dying bird on the ground. The man tried to heal it but failed. The bird was grateful for him trying to save him and as a reward, the bird gave him a beautiful feather. He gave to it to the woman's father and finally approved of their love."

"Sounds like one of those stupid girly fairy tales." said Kurogane putting a huge piece of meat into his mouth.

"Ignore, Kuro-chan over there Syaoran." said Fai, "He's just mad because I beat his 58 times at go-fish."

"Really?" said Sakura.

"Yeah and now he won't stop until Kuro-cookie beats me." said Fai wiping a fake tear from his eye, "After dinner, I'm probably going to have to play go-fish until my fingers bleed."

"You're just overreacting!" shouted Kurogane.

Mokona shallowed her food, "Yuko can help! She helps ALL sorts of people with their problems!"

"Getting help from that witch?" growled Kurogane, "NO WAY. She'll ask for something in return, something we care about or worse. Besides, I don't have a problem."

Fai pouted, "Yes, you do! Mokona contact her after dinner!"

* * *

Mokona got onto a small table and projected a image of Yuko on the wall. "Yuko! We have a problem!"

"What is it Mokona? Need a key to a locked door? Need a disguise?" said Yuko.

Mokona shook her head, "Nope, it's Kurogane and Fai!"

Yuko chuckled, "Having marriage problems are they?"

"It's nothing like that!" snapped Kurogane, "It's all the mage's idea!"

"It is?" said Yuko.

Yes..." said Fai looking as sad as he possibly could be, "Kuro-meanie is making me play go-fish over and over again until he wins. I told him to play hearts but I'm afraid that I'll beat him-"

"In your dreams!"

"-and I'll have to play again and again till he wins!"

"Yes, that's quite a problem there Fai," said Yuko, "but don't worry about it, I have a plan. Everyone sit down in a circle."

Everyone did so (even Kurogane reluctantly). "Now, I'm about to send a game to you that's pretty popular down here."

A long rectangular box came out of Mokona's mouth. Kurogane looked at it with disgust, it was bright and colorful. "How do you play?" asked Fai with pure interest.

"Simple. You go around the board and try to not to lose all your lives. You have three lives and you can lose your lives two ways. One way is when each one of you has rolled the dice twice, you roll the dice and whatever number it is, if you roll it you lose a life. However, if each of you played your turn that doesn't take effect. The last way is if two people land on the same space and they have to play rock, paper, scissors and whoever loses, loses a life."

"Okay. But what's the catch? This is suppose to stop me from forcing the mage into a game." said Kurogane.

Yuko smirked, "I was hoping you'd ask that. If you win, Fai won't call you a nickname for three months."

Kurogane grinned while Fai mouth twitched in horror. "If Fai wins..." Yuko's smirk got bigger, "You have to give away your first kiss to Fai!"

Before Kurogane could protest, Mokona stated one fact that changed the stakes, "But we saw Kurogane kissing Fai in the kitchen once. So, he already had his first kiss!"

Yuko looked shocked and then suddenly a smile formed across her face, "Kurogane...You animal!"

"Shut up!" growled Kurogane with his cheeks burning a bright red, "One, we promised to never mention that incident again! Two, it was an accident, I can prove it!"

"Y-yeah." stammered Syaoran.

"How funny. Even your apprentice has doubt in his voice about you." chuckled Yuko.

The ninja looked at Syaoran as if he was going to kill him.

"Calm down big boy, don't kill him." said Yuko with smile still formed across her face, "Well, I guess I have to change the stakes. It was going to be a quick kiss but now...You'll have to kiss...for three minutes while I record it!"

Even Fai looked shocked about it, "R-record?"

"Yes. I need some entertainment and I can edit it anywhere I want."

"Edit how...?" sneered Kurogane.

"None of your business. Anyway, let's begin!"

The game was played by every member of the gang except for Mokona who was watching. However, it felt more like it was a game between Kurogane and Fai. Kurogane quickly grabs the dice while Fai does it calmly with a smile.

Yuko watch with great interest, to her it was like watching a intense T.V show. In the background, you could hear someone coming into her shop. "Thank goodness, Watanuki! Give me some more alcohol and some snacks to go with them! NOW!" commanded Yuko.

"I just got here!" Watanuki protested.

"NOW!"

"Evil lady..." he whispered, "Doumeki is pretty than her."

Almost as if she heard him, "And after that clean the attic full of my stuff!"

* * *

The game was nearing it's end, the score was:

Sakura: 3

Syaoran: 2

Kurogane: 1

Fai: 1

One more roll would decide it all...Kurogane picked up the dice if he rolled 3 he would lose because that's number your not suppose to roll right now. If he rolled a 5 he would be on the same space as as Fai. He rolled...5!

He put his piece on the space and said, "Ready?"

Fai smiled, "Of course."

"Wait!" shouted Yuko swallowing her snack.

"WHAT!?!" they both shouted.

"There's a special card for Sakura in the box." stated Yuko, "Pick it up please."

Sakura looked inside the box and saw a pink card. She picked it up and read it aloud, "'Please move three spaces'" She shrugged sleepily and picked up her piece and move three spaces.

"Wait a second!" protested Kurogane, "She's on the same space as us!"

"I guess so." said Yuko, "You have to play rock, paper, scissors with Sakura."

"What?!?"

Yuko smirked, "Are you afraid that your going to be beaten up by a little girl who can barely stay awake?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, let's begin!" said Fai sweating a little, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

What happened was something like this:

Fai: Paper

Kurogane: Paper

Sakura: Scissors

"I...won?" yawned Sakura.

"Yuko...The bet between me and Kuro-doggie, who has to do what?" said Fai.

"Well because you both lost as the same time, I'll flip a coin. Heads, Kurogane will have to kiss Fai. Tails, Fai has to stop calling Kurogane nicknames." said Yuko picking up a coin.

Yuko flipped the coin and the group heard a '_clang'. _She smiled, "Heads!"

"We can't see the coin!" snapped Kurogane, "For all we know, your just saying that!"

"Yes, I might be...but you'll never know!" chuckled Yuko, "Watanuki give me my video camera!"

After a couple of seconds, Yuko got her camera working. "I'm all ready!" she claimed, "Now go!"

Kurogane gulped, "Errr, ready?"

Fai shook his head, "Nope but I'll be okay."

Kurogane lightly grabbed Fai's chin and leaned in closer.

Syaoran's face turned a bright red, "Sorry princess! I have to...uh...leave!"

Syaoran ran as fast as he could out of the room. Fai and Kurogane both began to blush furiously and the kiss seem to get harder and harder to do. Kurogane sighed and pressed his lips onto Fai's.

"Eep!" squeaked Sakura.

"And you only have to hold that position for 3 minutes," said Yuko.

* * *

What felt like five hours, finally ended.

"You may stop now, the three minutes is up." stated Yuko.

They released and both looked relieved. "Finally..." whispered Fai.

"Mokona I'm ending transmission," she said, "Bye."

The image of Yuko disappeared from the wall and everyone went on doing their own thing.

Kurogane walked up to the game board and sighed.

"Still troubled about Yuko made us do, Kuro-kisser?" asked Fai.

"I've gotten over it but something is bothering me about the game." said Kurogane staring at the game board, "Why the princess? Why did she get the card?"

Fai bent down and opened the box and took out a piece of paper. "Maybe this will help clear it up. This is the instructions."

For about five minutes, they looked through the instructions and saw nothing about the pink card.

"Nothing." growled Kurogane, "She set us up!"

Fai looked at the ninja with a puzzled look, "Huh? But why?"

"I don't know."

The mage shrugged, "Okay then. You ponder over it and I'll do the dishes."

Fai walked out of the room leaving Kurogane to think

_'Why did Yuko make us kiss? That's so strange. Is she trying to get us together? But why?'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! XD I'm sorry, I love to put Kurogane and Fai into awkward positions. This'll will probably be a series now but it may take me awhile to think up another chapter. So till then, enjoy:D 


	3. Chapter 4: I'm Way Better than You!

**Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP not me**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: KuroFai SxS**

**Comments before fanfic: **THIS ISN'T PART 2!! I'm going to do part 2 later, it's probably going to be really long so, I'm going to do a sweet and of course, evil one shot to pass the time. Besides, I don't think the other thing I'm doing is that great XD

EDIT: I noticed a error in my writing. It wasnt bad but it would've bugged me forever

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

**Chapter 4**

**I'm Way Better Than You**

The ninja sitting in the kitchen when Fai came in smiling proudly.

"Kuro-cutie!" Fai cried out happily, "Guess what?!"

"Hm." he grumbled softly barely paying attention.

"The neighbors want to make them a cake for their son's party!"

"So?"

The mage crossed his arms and sighed, "It means the neighbors LOVE my cake recipe."

"And again I reply...So?"

"You just don't know how important this is to me." he said, "The cake I have to make is big so, I might need your help."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Fine." said Kurogane getting up, "What do I have to do?"

"Just watch what I do." said Fai going through cabinets.

After about five minutes, the mage had all the bowls and ingredients out in a organized way. Fai smiled, "Okay, if I need your help I'll tell you. Just watch for now."

Fai mixing the flour and butter together, to Kurogane he didn't even need the ninja to help. Then Fai began cracking the eggs but he did so gracefully it looked like a dance. The sound of the eggs was soft and quick and his movements were slow and beautiful.

The mage handed the bowl and a wooden spoon to Kurogane, "Could you stir while make the frosting?"

Well, he tried to. The dough was thick and hard to stir even for the strong ninja. He got so frustrated that he began to hit it with the spoon rapidly.

Fai ran quickly to him and grabbed the bowl, "Umm...Maybe stirring isn't for you...How about you...No, you can't do that...No...No...No...How about you get me some more flour in the cellar?"

He shrugged and left the kitchen while began to stir. Kurogane opened the door to the cellar and went down. _'Now, what does flour look like?...' _he thought, _'I'll figure it out...'_

He looked around and couldn't find anything that screamed, 'flour'. Kurogane turned to his left and saw a red flower in a pot. He grabbed it and walked back up to the kitchen.

He slowly put the flower into the bowl that was on the counter. When suddenly, Fai turned around and ran to him before he could put it in the dough. "Don't!" he cried while grabbing the flower, "What are you thinking?!"

"I got the flower." he said simply.

"I meant the white stuff not an actual flower!" said Fai, "Good thing I heard you...I guess I don't need your help. Go outside and practice with your sword."

He did what he was told without any regret because Kurogane knew that he couldn't bake, never could. Yet, it slightly bugged him that Fai was the dominant one this time instead of him. But that feeling pasted and he began to practice.

The backyard was really nice, it had a wide grass field plus, it had a pool. He swung his sword until he began to smell a cake baking. At that moment, Fai walked in from the kitchen.

"Hi, Kuro-chan!" he said happily, "Sorry, I couldn't find anything you could do."

"It's fine." said Kurogane, "I don't like baking anyway."

"Yeah...But it is nice to find yet another thing that I'm better at than you."

Kurogane dropped his sword as soon as Fai finished his sentence. He turned around and glared at Fai so angrily that if glares could kill, he would have been in trouble.

The mage began to laugh nervously, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh you didn't did you?"

"Yeah...Hehehe."

"You think you're better than me, don't you?"

"No! You got it all wrong!" Fai cried, "I meant that it's nice that I'm better than you at something while your normally better than me at everything else."

"That's what I thought," he snorted, "cause there's no way that you can be better than me."

The mage glared, "Are you saying that I can never be better than you?"

"Duh."

"I can bake a cake and you can't. PLUS, I always beat you at go fish!"

Kurogane picked up his sword, "But you can't wield a sword."

"Yeah I can!"

"Prove it!"

Fai snorted and grabbed Kurogane's sword out of his hands, "What do you want me to do?"

"One second." said Kurogane walking to the shed in the back. He came back hold three bails of hay and three long sticks. He stabbed the sticks into the ground and put the hay over them. "If you're a good swordsmen you can beat all three of these targets in one swing."

"You got it!"

Fai prepare his swing and looked as if he was going to hit a baseball. He released his swing and only got halfway through the first target.

"Ha! You can't even kill the first target!" Kurogane laughed.

Fai threw his sword to the ground, "Who cares?! I bet you can't do this!" Fai then did a graceful cartwheel on the grass perfectly.

The ninja bit his lip and tried to do what Fai did. What he did was landed right on his face and getting Fai to laughed so hard he fell too.

"HAHAHAHA!! THIS IS HILARIOUS!!"

Kurogane blushed a bright red and got up, "Shut up! I bet I can climb up that tree over there first!"

Fai got up and walked to the tree, "Then let's race!"

He jogged up to the tree and began to climb it, "Okay, then!"

The mage pouted, "No fair! You started first!"

"Whatever. I'm winning."

Even if Kurogane played fair, he would have won. Fai had never really climbed trees before and all the branches that got in his hair slowed him down. Fai finally reached the top and was out of breathe

"No...No fair." he panted.

"I would have won anyway."

"Guess so..." he sighed, "But I KNOW you can't do this."

Fai jumped off the tree (luckily the tree wasn't that tall) and landed in the splits. "Tah-Dah!", he shouted up the tree.

Kurogane jumped down from the tree and landed with a loud thump. Fai laughed, "Hehehe. Kurogane is all thump and no grace."

The ninja looked at him in disgust, "Are you a walking piece of rubber?"

Fai shook his head cutely, "No...I guess you can't be as graceful as I."

Kurogane glared at him and picked up the flexible (and light) mage, "Let's see how graceful you are when I throw you in the pool."

"You wouldn't dare."

He did dare, he flung Fai like he was more like a shack of potatoes than a person. Of course, no one could make that landing beautiful not even Fai. The water splashed all over the edges of the pool and giant waves wrinkled across the water.

Fai reached the surface and gasped. He waved his arms around and grabbed the edge of the pool. "Kuro-meanie! Don't EVER do that again! I can't swim!"

The guilty man walked over to the edge of the pool and reached out his hand, "Sorry."

Fai grabbed his hand and got a mischievous look on his face. He suddenly pulled him in the water with him.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted shaking the water out of his hair.

"It's only fair! Besides, it would have been REALLY bad if I actually COULDN'T swim."

said Fai sticking his tongue out.

He gritted his teeth and splashed a huge wave of water at him, "You lying little-!"

"Stop it!" Fai cried splashing him back.

They kept doing this for what seemed like hours, the waves getting wilder and bigger. However, the battle stopped when they heard a little squeak. Kurogane and Fai stopped and looked up and saw Sakura.

"Ummm..." she said shyly, "The cake is ready."

"The cake!" said Fai looking shocked, "I forgot!"

Fai quickly climbed out of the pool with his clothes soaked to the bone with the ninja following after. They both ran into the kitchen and Fai quickly took out the cake from the oven and sat down on the counter.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

After, a couple of minutes Fai was frosting the cake while Kurogane was sitting at the table. "Kuro-cake, we were being so silly! I'm glad Sakura was there or else our cake would have been toast."

"Hmph."

The mage took a step back to look at the completed first layer of cake. "That looks great!" he cried triumphantly.

"Hmph."

Fai turned around and pouted, "Can't you be more enthusiastic? I'm proud of my work."

"Whatever."

He sighed, "Do you want to do one more thing to see who's better?"

Kurogane grunted and Fai took it as a yes. He went to the refrigerator and took out two long bottles. He put one of them on the table and smirked, "How about a drinking contest?"

"We only have two bottle in the refrigerator," said Kurogane, "And one of them is strong."

"Don't worry, I gave the strong one to you..."

They both opened their bottle and held them at the same length.

"Ready...Set...Don't drink...I didn't say go...Not yet...Still-"

"JUST SAY IT!!"

"GO!"

They both drank their bottles at amazing speeds, any average person would have passed out but not them. Yet Kurogane noticed something wrong with his drink, it wasn't as strong as he thought it was. He shrugged that thought off and kept going. There was no way, he was going to lose.

The ninja slammed the bottle on the table, "Done!"

Fai was seconds after and looked slightly woozy, "Duh...Done."

He looked at the mage puzzled, Fai was drunk yet he had the weaker bottle or so, he thought.

"Fai!" he said grabbing the bottle, "You took the stronger bottle."

"Yeppers..." he said giving Kurogane a wobbly thumbs up, "And it felt SO good."

A drunken Fai was the last thing he needed right now. "How about you go to to bed?"

"With you?"

"Hell no!" he shouted, "That would be disgusting."

Fai wobbled back and forth barely paying attention. He put a shaky arm around Kurogane's waist and traced a finger on his chest. "I know something I better than you at." he said.

Kurogane was blushing a bright red, "Dare I ask, what?"

He whispered it in his ear, "I can kiss you better...hic."

_'Oh no...Oh no...Not this again!' _he thought, _'If I get caught, it'll be even worse.'_

Fai's lips were only inches from his own and what was worse, he felt his face getting even more red. The mage began to giggled, "Aw...Poor Kuro-cutie...Getting all nervous..."

"I-I-I'm not nervous!"

"Okay..." he said getting his lips closer and closer...until they were touching his own.

For the first time in Kurogane's life, he couldn't fight back. He really wish he could because sadly, a moment like this wouldn't last long.

It didn't, Syaoran entered the room, "Kurogane I need your help me out with th-" Syaoran's face went as pale as the frosting on Fai's cake, "AH!! Why does this happen only to me?!" The boy quickly covered his eyes, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Kurogane pushed Fai away from him, "It's not what you think! He's drunk!"

"I sure am! Hic!" said Fai, "But you didn't need to interrupt!"

He ignore all comments and ran out. The ninja sighed, "Great. Not this again!"

"Aw..." Fai pouted, "It's over? But it was fun..."

"NO. It wasn't...You drunken retard."

"Stick and...and bones may break my stones but words will never hurt me!" he claimed still slightly drunk.

"Guess so," said Kurogane raising a fist, "but my fists will!"

"Ah oh! Kuro-lover is mad!" said Fai running out of the kitchen.

"Get back here!"

"Never!" he giggled.

Kurogane chased Fai up the stairs while Syaoran was telling Sakura what he saw. As strange as it may be, this is just an average day to the gang.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

One of the things I LOVE to write is a nervous Syaoran and a drunken Fai XD Remember, this is just to past the time and part 2 will come out...eventually. Till then have fun D


End file.
